Friends From Day One
by Sara-KatieGrissom
Summary: The journey of Elizabeth and Rodney from the day they met to the end of their lives. McWeir
1. Day 1, Journey's Beginning

Friends From Day One

March 12, 2004

Elizabeth stood waiting in the snow, the helicopter was landing and the new scientist was on board. The guy who got out wasn't what she expected; he was cuter, a bit younger and held a straight face.

Lib: Dr. Rodney McKay?

Rodney: Yeah, the question is who are you?

She smiled; he was straight forward and had wits. She'd get to like him and possibly put up with him. She just didn't know what the future would hold.

Lib: Dr. Elizabeth Weir, welcome to the Antarctica Outpost.

Rodney: It's cold, let's get inside.

Lib: You get use to the weather, we should get to know one another, we'll be rooming together.

Rodney: You don't want to room with me, I snore.

Lib: Would you rather a marine? Who may I add has gone through five roommates. It's either me or the marine. Don't worry; well become friends soon and it won't matter.


	2. Day 193

September 26, 04

The two stood outside the dome looking at the landscape on break.

Rodney: You know it is beautiful.

Lib: Yeah, I wonder what it was like when the Ancients left. Maybe a place with water and plains with a few mountains.

She walked a few feet before a snowball hit her, she turned to see Rodney, he held a guilty face.

Lib: Two can play that game.

She threw one at him and soon a snowball fight ensued. It seemed like hours till a Sgt. Came out calling Elizabeth's name. He accidentally got hit by her snowball, Rodney started laughing.

Sgt.: Dr. Weir is everything alright?

Lib: I apologize Aaron, Dr. McKay and I were having some fun to escape the tension of the work.

Rodney: You should try it sometime.

They walked back into the dome ready to get back to work


	3. Day 407

March 29, 05

The two sat in the Chief Personnel Dayroom at 2600 or midnight, the planet's rotation had two more hours than Earth or so Rodney said. It was a personal campout like the ones they had in Antarctica when rooming together, those kept people up for hours, which was another story.

Lib: Rodney, you didn't?

Rodney: I did, he still doesn't know though.

Lib: So you were the reason why I had to assign a new pair of boots to Peter. Where are they?

Rodney: Storage Room B under the food supply.

The door opened and Carson came in, quite surprised to find the two.

Carson: I apologize, I didn't realize ye were in here, why are ye in here?

Lib: just a campout like in Antarctica when we roomed together. Except no keeping you up. We do this once a week, what is it Carson?

Carson: Aidan escaped again, I should keep ankle bracelets on him and Colonel Sheppard when they are in the infirmary.

Lib: I'll think about it

Carson: Aye, please

Rodney: Try the gym

Carson left and the campout continued, they stayed up half the night talking and laughing. This time keeping no one up but themselves.


	4. Day 852

July 9, 06

During McKay and Mrs. Miller

Jeanie passed the dayroom only to hear laughing, she opened the door to see Elizabeth on the couch and Rodney on the floor. They were looking at each other, both just doing what they do. It was Wednesday or as they put it, "Campout Night".

Lib: Rodney I doubt that too.

Rodney: So true, that's why you don't give me pressure cookers or cans.

Lib: I'll tell your future wife that when you get engaged. Oh, wait, we don't need pressure cookers or cans in the city.

They started laughing again, a normal thing when you get Elizabeth Weir and Rodney McKay alone together as friends. They were best friends and would tell each other unbelievable things.

Jeanie: Am I interrupting anything?

Rodney: No just having our weekly campout.

He sat up as Elizabeth did, so they were facing Jeanie. His sister eyed him for a moment.

Jeanie: Campouts? Since when do you have campouts Mere?

Lib: We roomed together in Antarctica, since we came, once a week, usually Wednesdays, we block off this room and campout. Just the two of us.

Jeanie: You're serious?

John came to the door and interrupted the conversion.

John: Good you're here as usual on Wednesdays. Zelenka has something for you.

The two filed out and Jeanie turned to John, confused.

Jeanie: They campout here together?

John: Every Wednesday.

Jeanie: Rodney hated campouts, probably because he didn't have many friends growing up, it's strange.

John: They're friends, best friends. Like the type you know from kindergarten to high school. Plus she's the only one who can control him.

Jeanie: That's good, you all need that

John: Considering this one time, he blew up three-fourths of the Pegasus Galaxy. If it weren't for her, we'd all be gone.

Jeanie: Probably, does he get on her nerves?

John: If he does, she doesn't let it show. I've only seen and hear her get angry, frustrated or mad once. That's when he blew up the galaxy.

Jeanie: He does do that!


	5. Day 918

September 14, 06

During the Return, secret meeting

Elizabeth opened her front door to see Rodney; he had a pillow and sleeping bag.

Lib: Rodney?

Rodney: I came all this way because I miss you. No one needs to know I was here; our weekly campout hasn't been in over two months. Just let me in if you're not busy.

She smiled and let him in, they moved the coffee table and put blankets down. In the midst of the night, the ordered pizza and talked. Her about missing home, Atlantis, and Rodney of missing everyone. No laughing went on that night, something that never had occurred before.

Lib: Do you think we'll ever return?

Rodney: I don't know, I don't want to get your hopes up so I'm not saying yes.

Lib: Rodney, thank you. I missed everyone but I didn't want to get close again.

Rodney: Lib, we'll always be family to you. Me, John, Carson even the two people in the Pegasus Galaxy. Imagine what John's going through, he's practically in love with Teyla and they're two galaxies apart.

Lib: He told you that?

Rodney: I got hints, you know how he is.


	6. Day 1077

February 21, 07

After Tao of Rodney

The two sat again in the dayroom talking and laughing. This time about Elizabeth's statement and Rodney's remark.

Rodney: You so did!

Lib: I said "We love you"

Rodney: But you meant strongly that you, you Elizabeth Cathleen Weir, love me

She began laughing and he just smiled and rolled his eyes.

Lib: They say you are crazy, I can now verify that you, Meredith Rodney McKay, are insane.

Rodney threw a pillow at her; they began laughing as they continued their pillow fight. Once she stopped, Rodney tackled and began tickling her. She couldn't stop laughing

Lib: Rodney stop

Rodney: Admit it Lib

Lib: Stop Rodney, I love you because you're my best friend

Rodney: That's a start


	7. Days 1,131 and 1,132

April 17-18, 05

After Sunday

Rodney woke to is door's chiming, going to the door, Rodney opened it to see his best friend in tears, Elizabeth.

Rodney: C'mere

He pulled her into a hug and he held her. Elizabeth grabbed his shirt in her fisted as she cried hard. He rubbed her back gently

Rodney: I know, I cried too. Shh, it'll be alright.

Lib: How did you stop, I can't?

Rodney: I thought of something else; try thinking of your date with Branton.

She shook her head; Rodney knew that was a sign not to bring it up again.

Rodney: Let's get you to bed, come on

They walked to her quarters and once there, he picked her up and carried her to bed. Rodney sat on the bed, but fell asleep. The next morning Rodney woke to his leg being accidentally kicked. He opened his eyes and moved his head to find Elizabeth's head on his shoulder. Her arm was over his chest and her other; her hand was entwined in his. Trying to get up gently, Rodney woke her up.

Lib: Rodney?

Rodney: I must have fallen asleep; I'm going back to my quarters

Lib: Don't go Rodney

Rodney: Its best I do

Lib: Why,

Rodney: Appearances, people may think we're in a relationship; you don't like the idea of having relationships with people under you.

Lib: What if I want to be in a relationship with you?

Rodney: What?

Lib: Rodney… for 1,132 days you've been by my side no matter what. That's the only type of person I want to be in a relationship with.

Rodney: Say no more Lib.

He laid down and held her, looking at him, Elizabeth kissed Rodney on the lips and this began their relationship.


	8. Day 1,316

October 17, 07

The two lay in bed starring at the ceiling, talking. Rodney ran a hand through her hair unconsciously.

Rodney: Can I ask you a question?

Elizabeth moved so she could look into his eyes, blue meeting green.

Lib: You can, but I don't know if I'll say yes.

Rodney: Will you marry me?

A smile emerged across her lips, brighter then any he had ever seen her give anyone. Elizabeth kissed him and when they parted, she gave her reply.

Lib: I'd love to marry you Rodney.

Rodney: Aren't you supposed to warn yourself about pressure cookers and cans?

She started laughing and soon Rodney joined her. Six months of dating hadn't changed their friendship, in fact it was stronger. They'd been friends for 1,316 days or three years, seven months and five days.

Lib: I know the risks Rodney, that's why I made them restricted.

Rodney: C'mere, I love you.

He pulled Elizabeth down and kissed her

Lib: I love you too


	9. Day 1,460

March 12, 08

The gateroom was decorated nicely by the fact that the wedding of Dr. Elizabeth Cathleen Weir and Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay was going on. People from the SGC including the president, Rodney and Elizabeth's family were there. Athosians, Atlantis personnel and some trusted Genii were there as well. Elizabeth stood in a dress made of purple Athosian material and a flower garland around her head. A priest from the Atlantis personnel stood performing the ceremony.

Priest: Do you, Elizabeth Cathleen Weir, take this man, Meredith Rodney McKay to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forth, for better or worse, richer or poor, in sickness or health? To love and to cherish till death do you part?

Lib: I do.

Priest: Do you, Meredith Rodney McKay, take this woman, Elizabeth Cathleen Weir, to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forth, for better or worse, richer or poor, in sickness or health? To love and to cherish till death do you part?

Rodney: I do

Priest: You wrote your own vows, please read them

Lib: I, Elizabeth Weir, choose you, Rodney McKay, as my best friend, lover, companion and husband for eternity. I choose you to love with all my soul till death and beyond as well.

Rodney: I, Rodney McKay, choose you, Elizabeth Weir, as my best friend for life. I choose you to embark on this great journey through life with me as well.

Priest: The rings

John and Jeanie handed them their rings, the two took the rings and prepared to put them on each other.

Priest: Repeat after me, "With this ring, I thee wed"

Lib: With this ring, I thee wed

Rodney: With this ring, I thee wed

Slipping the rings onto each other's fingers, they smiled.

Priest: Those who object speak now or forever hold their peace.

Everyone was quiet on the fear of being killed, John had a P-90 by his foot just in case.

Priest: You may kiss your wife

Rodney kissed Elizabeth and then the hugged each other. The whole gateroom started cheering before people started exchanging their bets.

Priest: May I introduce Drs. Elizabeth and Rodney McKay

Rodney whispered into his wife's ear

Rodney: You are my best friend, lover and wife. I love you Lib

Lib: I love you too, four years ago today you stepped out a helicopter and we argued over rooming together.

Rodney: Who Knew?

She laughed and he smiled, he'd never get tired of her laugh.


	10. Day 1773

January 19, 09

Elizabeth laid in labor; it was hers and Rodney's first child. They had decided head on that their children would have a name of Earth decent and a name of Ancient decent, whether first or middle, that was that. The doctor delivering was Dr. Lema Carlos of Mexico, her area of doctoring, labor and delivery.

Lema: Dr. Weir you are almost there just a few more pushes.

Elizabeth decided to use her maiden name although officially her last name was McKay, two Dr. McKays was too problematic.

Lib: You said that thirty minutes ago.

The betting pool had lost completely, they said Rodney would be passed out after three hours; it was now coming to fifteen. He looked at his wife and she was tired but still pulling through.

Rodney: I'm here honey

Lib: I'm surprised you… still haven't passed out.

Rodney: The proper medical term is fainted, I told you I wouldn't

Lib: Carson would be proud for you're terminology, thank you. Can you carry our next child?

Rodney: If I find a way I will, I have no idea how much pain you're in, but I wish I could take half of it.

Lema: One more big push… and it's a beautiful girl.

The cry of the newest McKay filled the whole infirmary; Lema laid the newest Atlantis citizen on her mother's chest.

Lib: The first baby born in Atlantis in more then 10,000 years.

Lema: What is her name?

Rodney: Zoya Meredith McKay, Zoya is Ancient for "Eternal light"

Lib: She has your blond hair, open your eyes Zoya

The baby opened her eyes if on timing, bright green eyes showed.

Rodney: She has your eyes, like I hoped.


	11. Day 3,598

January 19, 2014

Elizabeth and Rodney lay sleeping when a pounce woke them. Rodney shot up like a missile and Elizabeth just opened her eyes. The found their oldest, Zoya giggling, it was her fifth birthday.

Zoya: It's my birthday, get up mommy. Daddy got up funny, like a drone.

Lib: Alright birthday girl, go get dressed.

Before anyone could do anything, the door opened and three children came in. Four year old twins, Rodney Kaes and Rodlee Kyas McKay along with two year old Janus Caleb McKay, all jumped on the bed. Rodlee or Lee as she was called was the science kid and Rodney's favorite. She went to him while the other two went to Elizabeth. Soon the bed was a giggling fit. Rodney and Elizabeth were tickling them and winning. Rodney or Kae as he was called, Lee's twin, attacked his mother.

Kae: Mommy's going down

The baby monitor by the bed started going off and Elizabeth slipped away after struggling to get her four year old son off of her. Coming back minutes later with four month old Tria Cathleen McKay, she was named after the Ancient ship, which name meant "Blessed Gift". Rodney was being tackled by his four oldest children and loosing.

Zoya: We win, Daddy looses

Lee: Because our weight and force was too overbearing, it was impossible to win.

Lib: Alright, go to the mess hall after getting dressed, Janus you have to go with us. Zoya, Lee, Kae, go now.

The three oldest shot for their rooms and Janus went to the living room. Rodney lay across looking at her. Elizabeth sat on the bed, still holding Tria

Rodney: You know, Lee was right! Her physics is getting better.

Lib: And her comprehension as a four year old of the subject is what scares me, by ten she'll be flying jumpers and fixing the Ancient chair and other technology.

Rodney: Come here Tria, you knew the risks of having children with extensive understanding of anything when you married me.

Lib: Well at least Zoya has my diplomatic understanding. The other day she was forming a treaty between John and Major Lorne's children when they were fighting.

Rodney: And she's five, what the heck is she doing being a diplomat at five?

Lib: You knew the risks

He smiled and looked at the four month old on his chest. Tria smiled at him and he just smiled in general.

Lib: What are you smiling at?

Rodney: I'm smiling at my life; I have a beautiful wife who I love beyond comprehension, five wonderful children with either diplomatic or scientific skills and a home I'd give nothing for…

He was interrupted by an alarm and Elizabeth smiled at him

Intercom: Dr. Rodney McKay to the Control Room

Rodney: and I have that too.

They started laughing and he got up, to save Atlantis once again. Elizabeth looked at Tria and smiled.

Lib: Yeah, Daddy has to save Atlantis once again


	12. Day 19,710, Journey's End

March 12, 2058

Elizabeth walked with Zoya to the room where ashes of those who wish to be buried in Atlantis, stayed. Rodney's ashes were there or at least a memorial was. He died saving their youngest, Briea Jeannie McKay, from a wraith attack, she was fifteen on a mission with SGA-1.5 . The only thing was, he ascended so death couldn't engulf him and he could spend the rest of his "life" watching over his family. Once there Elizabeth ran a hand over his name:

Rodney M. McKay

Best Friend, Lover, Husband and Father

Lib: We spent 14,177 days as best friends and 12,717 as husband and wife. It's been fifty years since we got married and fifty-four since we met that day in Antarctica and argued over rooming together. I'm glad we decided to Rodney, I really am. I thought you were witty, straight forward and younger then I expected, cuter too. I love you Rodney and when it's my time, I'll ascend too so we can spend eternity together. Like the vow I gave you on our wedding day fifty years ago: "I choose you as my best friend, lover, companion and husband for eternity. I choose you to love with all my soul till death and beyond as well." I love you.

She left and returned to her quarters, that night she died in her sleep and when Zoya came the next day, only Elizabeth's clothes, her wedding band and the necklace Rodney gave her for their ten year anniversary laid in the bed. Zoya picked it up and looked at the necklace.

Zoya: You loved it and never took it off, Daddy said "No matter where you are, you'll always be in Atlantis if you wear it".

The necklace was in the shape of the Earth's origin point, the 'A' like shape. In the middle lied a pearl like bead hanging from a wire. When spun, it turned blue, as blue as Lantea's seas. Zoya looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

Zoya: You're happy Mom, with Daddy. The way it's meant to be. Since you met in Antarctica 19, 710 days ago or fifty-four years and one day.

From Best friends to husband and wife, they lived life happily.


End file.
